A first type of oven is already known, in particular from document FR 2 561 359, in which the door comprises a frame and at least one inside pane which is fixed directly to the frame of the door, being held at a distance from the frame by point fixing means of the type comprising screws or bolts acting as spacers. This first type of oven is closed in sealed manner by pressing the inside pane of the door directly against the muffle of the oven. When the door is in the closed position, the inside pane is effectively held in position at a distance from the frame of the door by the point spacers, thereby making it possible to obtain optimum sealed closure. That serves to prevent problems associated with leaks around the inside pane of the kind that are encountered in conventional oven doors in which sealed closure of the oven is obtained by causing the frame of the door to cooperate not with the inside pane, but with a gasket surrounding the opening of the oven, the inside pane being mounted in the frame of the door. The door used in this first type of oven also has the advantage of conferring very good thermal insulation to the frame relative to the inside pane, which pane is the only part of the door that comes into contact with the muffle of the oven. Thermal bridges between the inside pane and the frame are restricted to the point spacers, and the space that exists between the pane and the frame makes it possible to ventilate the inside pane and the frame. When this first type of oven includes an outside, second pane, the second pane is directly mounted in the frame of the door, for example. In which case, to gain access to the space that exists between the two panes, particularly when cleaning, it is necessary to dismount the inside pane, disconnecting it completely from the frame on which it is fixed. Such a dismounting operation requires tooling, is expensive in time, and it implies that the pane will be handled, thus running the risk of it being broken.
Elsewhere, proposals have already been made, in particular in document GB 451 702, for a second type of oven having a double-glazed door, in which one of the two panes is hinge-mounted relative to the frame of the door, and in which the door also includes means for closing the hinged pane. Said means for closing the hinged pane are suitable for rapid-action locking and unlocking and they are situated at the opposite end of the door to the hinge axis of the pane. They enable the hinged pane to be locked in a position where it is parallel to and spaced apart from the other pane. In the particular example described and shown in that document GB 451 702, the hinge-mounted pane is the outside pane. In that document, it is suggested that the hinged pane could be the inside pane. For obvious safety reasons, this second option is preferable so as to make it impossible to open the outside pane while the oven is in operation, with its door closed. The double-glazed oven door described in that document has the advantage of providing rapid and easy access to the space situated between the two panes, without requiring either of the two panes to be dismounted. Nevertheless, that door is of conventional type in that the inside pane is not designed to come into co-operation with a sealing gasket in order to close the oven hermetically, unlike the first type of oven mentioned above. The oven door therefore does not present the same advantages as oven doors of the first type mentioned above. Furthermore, if the inside pane is hinge-mounted, then it is situated inside the oven when the door is closed, and that has the result of the hinge members and the rapid-action closure means for locking and unlocking the inside pane are subjected to high levels of dirtying.